The screw and screwdriver have been with us for ages. They remain essentially unchanged. Screws and screwdrivers come in a variety of sizes. Numerous handles for gripping have been used. There is a greater variety of handles than heads. Usually the handle and head of a screwdriver are directly connected and in fact they usually form one-single-continuous-straight piece. At times screws are located in areas difficult to reach with a standard screwdriver. Often even a screwdriver with a very small handle cannot be turned in small enclosed areas.
The unique device here is a tool to reach and efficiently turn screws in locations in which it is difficult to turn the handle of a standard screwdriver. The device's unique joint feature allows the handle to be placed at an angle to its head and this decreases the space needed immediately in front of the face of the screw.